


the hardest button to button

by sempreme



Series: now you got me falling at your feet [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Community: hp_may_madness, Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Kissing, Silence Kink, Slice of Life, again no actual fucking but you know how am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: Draco speaks. Harry mutes him.





	the hardest button to button

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 13: difference, desperation  
> ♦ [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) Challenge #206: _15/20 words given_
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Title is from the same [song by The White Stripes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLESpHrtvxs). I was listening to it while writing this, that's all~
> 
> Enjoy!

A rainstorm caught them in the middle of their picnic on the grass. They didn’t have an umbrella, so they become dank in a minute, the breezy, humid rain threatening to make them catch a cold.

“I want to fuck under that tree,” Draco spoke loudly, pointing a huge oak not far away from their spot.

Harry made a shrug. “There’s not so much difference. We can fuck at home.”

Draco tsked, rolling his eyes, eyelashes soaked. “I want to suck your cock with just the sound of the rain, nothing else.”

Harry smiled, took Draco’s hand and they disappeared.

 

 

***

 

 

They unlocked the door of the house with frantic motions, desperation making it difficult to focus on anything else that wasn’t the body, the heat of the other.

They moved in circles inside the living room, until Draco’s back hit the tough surface of a column of marble, hissing against Harry’s mouth as he went dizzy for a brief moment.

“As you wished, we’re not going to talk,” Harry whispered against his jaw. “You’re going to come on command, and not. Going. To talk.”

Draco’s cock throbbed. “You’re full of shit,” he commented, before Harry bit his lower lip, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> (... I'm going to write more about this. I just _am_.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
